Ranting Spree with the Incredible Jmac14
by JP MaShadow
Summary: "Can't touch this! Na na na na, na na, na na Can't to- Oh shit!" Guaranteed laughter at my expense, as I rant on my failures, Featuring Mr. Rage and Ms. Karma, My pals from X-PT and those British Muppets by the name of Atilly the Hun and trigger24bull, who like to laugh at the expense of a poor Irish/Portuguese soul with a sucky life and 1 MB net.
1. My Reasoning Behind the Rants

**Funny moments:**

_[Humans vs. Zombies on Sand River, M22 Locust Tier 3 Premium, aka the speed demon]_

"Can't touch this! Na na na na, na na, na na, Can't to- oh, shit who put that rock there!"

This is what happened; I was on 2 HP after a ram attack from a MT-25. There were seven of them against me alone; they were hot on my tail. Cruise control was engaged, music blaring in my ears, life was good. I had just passed their base, and was northbound toward my own base, and going to do it all over again. Then a freaking tiny rock jams me in place and I get into some hardcore tank-on-tank action with two wee-zee one-thirty-two's (WZ 132) who ram my ass hard and fast, and propel me six feet up and ten feet long to my death. I was raging and laughing at the same time. I was like: O RLY? Come get sum, 1v1 me IRL mofo!

Anyway, I laughed like there was no tomorrow, and since I was on a friend's server, he laughed along as well.

**Jmac, why did you start the rants?**

Well, to be totally honest, I feel like I should share my most memorable moments, as well as my thoughts, on the whole game in general. This is essentially, you guys ask me questions, or my feelings on certain topics in game, my thoughts on specific tanks, on new updates, etc.

I love to share my knowledge and experiences with others, that's why I also decided to start this. I know that the WoT community on fanfiction is pretty small, but I hope that there are enough people interested that might want to ask my opinions, or if they are new to the game, or if they want to join the game as they read one of my stories from my other fanfiction titles and saw this, and now want to join.

In general, it's also kind of like a stress-relief thing as well, as I think I have it bad in the game, living in a hell hole with 1-2 megabytes of internet and a bad computer (as of the moment), and I can't upload any videos up on YouTube, so I stick to writing my thoughts.

So this was essentially a short preview of what is to come in the future. If you want to ask a question, please leave a review. No question is stupid, and I will answer all questions no matter how hard it is to answer. Take care guys, Jmac14 out.


	2. Important AN

Hey guys, just telling you all, hugely sorry for my recent Hiatus, it's been almost a year now, and I am in third year in Ireland, a hugely important year, and I'm in the middle of sitting my pre's. in the meantime, I've been making some music, and got a new world of tanks account, and managed to lose a chapter for every story. Hurray.

So, I've mentioned a possible YouTube channel of mine going live soon, that possibility is really close now. If I get my usual top notch grades in my actual exams, I'll be getting a brand-spanking new desktop, along with an Elgato to record some World of Tanks on the Xbox as well.

**For my I Am Legend fans, followers and faves:** The Hiatus will be ending soon, im working on the fourth chapter already and I'm hopefully going to be publishing it in the next week or two. Thanks for being a patient crowd and not complain with the Update schedule.

**For my Goddess' Love fans, followers and faves:** this will take a lot more time to update, but hopefully by the end of May I'll have at least one more chapter out.

**For my Brothers in Arms and Rants with the jmac14 fans, followers and faves:** More content is on the way, particularly in BiA, as I got a surge of inspiration off watching Girls und Panzer, speaking of which….

**IVE UPLOADED A NEW STORY CALLED "**_**From Dust we are born, to Dust We Return"**_** It is a Girls und Panzer fic, and I am sooooooo freaking motivated for it. I wrote the first chapter in two hours, and it has it all. My typical romance, and it's a Femslash, so Goddess' Love peeps rejoice, it has tanks, the WoT crowd raves, and it has an epic plot and some awesome fighting, I Am Legend fans love it.**

**As always, take care, **

**=\\_/^\\_/=**

**~JP**


End file.
